


"Are You Sure?"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a virgin, Benedict takes care of you on your first experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are You Sure?"

Smut prompt: you're allergic to latex and you always wanted to wait until sex but finally you trust Ben and you're also kinda insecure and you do it but he's gentle and nice and compliments your body.  
_________________________________

You and Benedict had been dating for several months now, your relationship has grown from cute meetings in coffee shops and pubs to romantic dinners in small cafés, you and Ben kept things simple and he knew about your latex allergy, he was understanding that you wanted to wait and be able to have a special relationship together. A relationship with trust and bonds, not built on sex or lust but built on a compassion for each other, understanding of each other and a chemistry between you both. You trusted Benedict so much that you thought and thought about the right moment to have sexual relations with him, tonight you two happen to be going on a romantic date.  
***********  
"You look beautiful tonight." Ben couldn't stop admiring your beauty. 

"Thanks darling, you are looking might ravishing yourself tonight." You responded. Dinner had been wonderful, even though you couldn't think about much other than what you had planned tonight.

"Did you enjoy your food?" Ben asked.

"It was lovely, just as good as the first time we came here together." You replied, you had chose this restaurant tonight because the first romantic date that you and Benedict went on was to this restaurant.

"Glad to hear. Um...did you want to go to your place? Or..." Ben inquired.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to your place." You blushed just a bit, your stomach felt like it was doing flips. 

"Yeah, of course we can." Ben smiled, the corners of his lips curled up. "Taxi!" He hailed a cab and opened the door for you once it pulled to a stop at the curb. 

The taxi ride was quiet, your nerves were getting the best of you right now and Ben just held your hand in silence until the taxi pulled up at his place. Paying the driver and saying "Thanks and goodnight" Ben closed the door to the cab and walked with you up the front stairs to his flat.  
His keys jingled in the door as he unlocked it and pushed it open, he flipped a light switch on by the door and welcomed you inside. Ben, always the gentleman, took your jacket and placed it on a rack he had by the entrance to the living room.

You walked into the warm living room and took a seat on the sofa after kicking your heals off. 

"Did you want some wine?" Ben asked as he walked in to join you after taking his coat off.

"Yeah babe, that would be great thanks." You smiled, a crooked little smile that Ben always loved. He walked toward the kitchen and grabbed to glasses and the wine before returning. He opened the wine and then poured two glasses, one for the each of you. 

"To you __y/n__, you mean the world to me." Ben raised his glass.

"You mean the world to me to Ben, I love you." You raised your glass to meet his.

"Um...anything new at work?" He asked, you could see he knew you were hiding something.

"No...same stuff different day." You smiled and then looked away to take a sip of wine.

"You uh...um...you seem nervous tonight darling, are you okay?" Ben stammered. 

"Ah, you saw it did you. Sorry, just something on my mind." You take another sip of wine so Ben wouldn't see you blushing and turning red as a cherry. 

"You can tell me anything love, you know that right?" Ben reached for your hand that rested in your lap.

"Yes, of course I know babe." You turn to look at him. 

"What is it __y/n__?" 

"I...I've...I've been thinking about this for a while now and um...I think we are at a point in our relationship that I feel comfortable having...doing..." You babbled and stuttered trying to tell him what you had on your mind.

"Doing..." Ben studied your face for signs.

"Yes..." You could feel yourself getting warmer with another blush.

"Are you sure? I haven't pressured you have I? I love you so much, no matter what darling." Ben stated.

"I'm pretty sure, and no you haven't pressured me at all." You tried to convey your deep feelings for him, trying to let him know you had thought it through and it had nothing to do with pressure. 

"Come here." Ben sat his wine glass down and you sat yours down before sliding over towards him. You both kissed and made out before but tonight it was special. Ben placed his large hand on your jawline and pulled you gently to kiss him, just small loving pecks on the lips. 

"I love you." Ben looked into your eyes and smiled, he still studied your face for any signs of hesitation.

"I love you." You kisses grew heavier, his tongue traced your lips begging for entrance. You opened your mouth just slightly for him to caress your mouth gently. You brought your hands to his jaws and began kissing heavier still, things were heating up but they weren't going too fast, it was comfortable. He pulled back a little and silently, with nothing more than a look, if you were ready to head upstairs to the bedroom. You took his hand and walked upstairs with him beside you. You didn't have a clue what to do once you were in the bedroom, you kinda stood just in the doorway and waited for Ben to guide you. He kissed you again and then kissed down the side of your neck and your earlobe, his breath tickled all the little hairs and made you close your eyes in pleasure. You were already getting warm between your legs, you had so many emotions floating around. Benedict took you towards the bed and turned you around, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the nape of your neck before turning you back around to face him. His hands slid inside your blouse and up your sides, his touch sent shocks up your spine. Looking to you once more he slipped his hands back down towards your hips. You slipped your shirt over your head slowly and tossed it to the floor, you stood in your new lacy bra that you bought for this occasion. Ben began un buttoning his white dress shirt after he tossed the suit jacket to the chair in the corner if the room, you decided to help him with unbuttoning him. He slid it off and it fell to the floor, you looked at his toned chest and ran your hands up it to reach for his head again, pulling him closer for another kiss before you let him go looked to him. You unzipped the back of your skirt and waited for him direct you.

"Lie back." Ben said gently as he motioned to the bed. You sat down on the edge and then laid back, Ben climbed over you and laid beside you, his hand rested on your stomach and then glided up towards your breast, he ran his hand over the right one and back down the left one to return to your stomach again. 

Your eyes flicked over his face, you wanted to fool around. You slid your hand to his trousers and unbuttoned and unzipped them, you slipped inside to caress and stroke his hardening length. He breathed heavily at the feeling but he calmed down and gained control again. He slid his hand over your skirt and down to your thighs. He slipped his hand up the inside of your legs and up to your lace panties that matched your bra. He ran his finger over the soft fabric and you squirmed just a little, you wanted more, you were ready for more. Ben sat up and tugged slightly at your skirt, you lifted up just a bit and your skirt came off and Ben tossed them over to join your shirt on the floor. You started feeling a bit exposed and insecure of your body, you bent your knees up to hide your panties a bit and crossed your arms across your chest to cover your bra. 

"Are you okay? Am I going to fast?" Be asked, he had a look of panic on his face.

"No, it's just...no one had ever seen me this way and I'm not the prettiest..." You get cut off by Benedict.   
"You are beautiful darling, don't put yourself down like that. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen love, your body looks like a beautiful rare gem that sits in a display case on a red pillow." He tries to comfort you.

"You really think so?" You ask softly, biting your bottom lip.

"I do darling, you are a beautiful woman, you're mature, your beauty is unmeasurable." Ben lays back down beside you to wait a little while and allows you to be comfortable with him. His hand slips back down to your panties and cups your warm mound. You raised your hips up to him, you wanted more. You looked to Ben and nodded, he took his hand and licked his index finger before taking it and sliding your panties aside and touching your clit gently, rubbing circles over it. The pleasure was amazing, you felt his warm hand touching you in all the right places. He slid his long index finger down to your entrance and fingered slightly, teasing you, making you yurn for more. He slipped his finger inside and the feeling made your eyes pop open and gasp just a bit.   
"You okay?" Ben stilled inside you. You gulped and nodded, he began to rub your tight walls and move his finger around inside of you, his thumb traced small circles over you clit. You could feel such pleasure and warmth growing inside you. Ben pulled his finger out and then hooked his fingers on each side of your panties, he looked to you.

"I'm ready." You say nervously, Ben pulls them down and now you feel really exposed. You clamp your knees together and Ben rubs your thighs gently. 

"It's okay to say no." Ben said, glancing over your face. You respond by letting your legs spread apart slightly. Ben gets down between them and pushes them open a little more. His face is so close to your vagina now that you can feel his breath. He kisses each thigh and slides his hands along your outer thighs, his strong hands made you feel so comfortable yet vulnerable at the same time. Ben placed a kiss right at the top of your mound and then placed small kisses in your clit and down to your opening. You swallowed several times, you had never felt such an amazing touch. Your eyes had shut lightly until you felt Ben run his tongue over and around your clit and then down to your entrance. The warm feeling in your stomach grew bigger and hotter the more Benedict licked and danced his tongue around you. 

"Ben...Ben..." You moaned "more, I'm ready for you." You breathed.

Benedict stood up and slipped his trousers and pants down to the floor, his length was erect and rock hard. You were so wet you dripped from your sexual center, Ben didn't use any lube. He unhooked your front closure bra and it popped off, you slipped out of it and tossed it to the floor. Climbing over you and bracing himself on either side of you he leaned down and kissed you, you could taste yourself on him still, it was a salty sweet taste. Benedict placed small kisses over your breast and then on each nipple before sucking on the right one for just a moment. You could feel his cock rubbing over your thigh, he reached down and took himself in his hand. He rubbed you with his hard swollen tip.  
"Please..." You begged for more, you wanted to feel him inside you. 

"I'm going to go slow okay, if it hurts please tell me." You held a hand on your cheek before guiding his tip just inside your lips to your entrance. One last glance to you before he pushed in slightly.

"Oh! Ow..." You cried out.

"You are so tight, are you okay, do I need to stop?" 

"...no...please don't, I want this..." You uttered. Ben pushed in farther but slowly, allowing you to adjust.

"Oh fuck..." You groaned. Ben stayed still and lay on top of you, the weight of him on top turned you on and comforted you, you felt safe in his arms. He kissed and rubbed your breast, every once in a while kissing you on the lips until you had caught your breath.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." You nodded. Ben began a slow rhythm in and out. 

"Fuck..." He grunted, your walls were so right around him. You breathed heavy, it was painful but you wanted more.

"Ben, please...faster..." You insisted.  
He picked up his rhythm a little and he sat up a bit to play with your clit.

"Oh...god...Ben...Ben...Benedict!" You cried out as the warm feeling started filling you, a few more thrust and the warmth spilled over your body making you grunt and scream.

"BEN! Oh gooooodddd...fuck..." You cried out.

Ben breathed heavily, "do you want me to stop?".

"No, release in me..." You panted.

His thrust grew a bit faster and harder and he picked your legs up over this shoulders to go deeper, thrusting in and out prolonging your orgasm. You clinched your eyes, in a little pain but you wanted to feel him inside you and you wanted to repay him for the pleasure he just brought you. 

"OH FUCK..." Ben shouted out as he released. His thrust slowed and he breathed heavier, he smiled and pulled out of you to lay beside you. He held you in his arms, you both breathed and listened to each other come down from your highs.

"You are so beautiful darling, always, not just tonight, you are always beautiful love. I love you. Thank you." He caressed your cheek before leaning in to kiss you.

"Thank you. I love you so much." You closed your eyes and nuzzled your head into his chest. The two of you fell asleep holding each other, what a wonderful and magical night indeed.


End file.
